wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hurricane (NightWing SeaWing)
Princess Hurricane is a SeaWing NightWing hybrid. She is the daughter of Snowscales and Abyssal the main protagonist of The White Comet. Appearance Hurricane is dark blue with a slightly lighter tone of blue for her underbelly. Her eyes have purple whites and emerald green irises with a teardrop scale in the corners, symbolizing her mind reading capabilities. Her NightWing genes are quite visible, having a forked tounge, a NightWing’s jaw and stars under her wings. Having teal bioluminescent scales, Hurricane is able to speak aquatic. She wears a necklace of dragon teeth and four enchanted bracelets of dragon talons. She wears a tail brace of dragon talons on the tip her tail. Personality Before leading a group of her own, Hurricane was rather quiet, with only speaking when she was happy. This is likely because she was afraid if she said something, Snowscales would criticize her on it. When she narrowly escaped with the rest of her friends, Hurricane became more outspoken and friendly. She became very aggressive and attacked a SilkWing only because he was from Pantala. Though she can be impulsive, she is also the voice of reason for her group, as long as she stays focused on the topic they’re arguing about. Backstory Hurricane was the only dragonet to hatch out of a clutch of three. Her siblings never hatched and were stillborn. Shortly afterwards, wolves decimated the nest, hoping to kill the hatchling, but Nighthunter interfered and ended up sacrificing himself to save her life. While her mother cared greatly for her and babied her, Hurricane’s father, Snowscales never spoke to her, making her feel unwanted. Unbeknownst to her, Abyssal was actually an Animus, passing the genes onto her. When Hurricane was four she found out after wishing that her necklace would keep her from being hurt, to which it did. The White Comet The book is told by her point of view. She and Cheetah watch an argument between Snowfox and Snowscales. She later shared a dream with the spirit of Kestrel, but didn’t take the warning seriously. Hurricane was assigned to hunting and managed to catch a large wild pig. While celebrating with her friends, HiveWings, lead by Trustworthy, broke into the Lost Cause base capturing everyone, except Hurricane, Cheetah, Snowfox and Scaleshifter. The four of them narrowly escaped through the Animus touched tunnels. After a night in flight, the group settle in a cave. Cheetah points out that Possibility isn’t far away, and Snowfox intervenes, saying they needed treasure. They all stare at Hurricane who tells them not to touch her necklace. After a quick explanation why from Snowfox, Hurricane tries to sleep, but it refuses to come because she felt as if she betrayed everyone by not telling them Kestrel’s warning. To clear her mind, Hurricane goes out flying, returning to ask Snowfox to fly with her. After stopping at a river to rest, a SilkWing flew over them and Hurricane, reacting on instinct, flew up and dragged him down. The others confronted her on this, calling her aggressive and dangerous. Hurt and angry, Hurricane rests on the riverbed thinking about their feedback. After considering it, she returns to the surface and goes through a speech saying if they weren’t friends, none of them would’ve escaped and they’d all be prisoners. Hurricane then tells everyone they must go to Jade Mountian to get scrolls, for knowledge and trading. When they arrive, Hurricane reflects on how valuable even a scroll on the Dragonets of Destiny could be. More flying soon! Trivia * A hurricane is a massive tropical storm with damaging winds and rain. * Hurricane possesses Animus powers because her mother is an Animus. * She will get a HiveWing love interest * This is ironic, as HiveWings caused the separation of her parents from her Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Explorer)